The Taken War
by Matteoarts
Summary: A great shadow descends upon the Last City as Oryx comes to extinguish the light of the Guardians who killed his son. Much time has passed since the Legends last came together, but now the Taken King will force their hand. They must reunite if they are to have any chance of defeating him and protecting humanity from his wrath.
1. Prologue

.

* * *

 **THE TAKEN WAR**

A great shadow descends upon the Last City as Oryx comes to extinguish the light of the Guardians who killed his son. Much time has passed since the Legends last came together, but now the Taken King will force their hand. They must reunite if they are to have any chance of defeating him and protecting humanity from his wrath.

* * *

 _Where is my son? Where is Crota, your lord, your princely god, your godly prince? Tell me no lies! I feel his absence like a hole in my stomach._

 _Where once his tender tribute whetted burrowed mouths, now only hunger remains._

 _Hear me, O waning stars, O tattered rags of Sky — I will stopper up this tearing gulf with vengeance._

 _ **\- Oryx, The Taken King**_

Dearest Eris, Crota's Bane (now we shall see how well you wear that title!),

It's not all bad.

Yes, the father of all your burdens comes to you with hate on his sword and hunger in his heart. But don't look at it that way. Did you not, when you lost your sight, gain another?

Sharpen your intentions. When life is strength and strength is death, what is death, if not hope?

You just have to reach out and take it.

* * *

Bolas the Psion looked out at the empty landscape of Phobos. As usual, there wasn't a thing out of the ordinary in sight. He emitted a soft click that expressed his distaste at having patrol duty again. Warfare was what they were bred for, not sightseeing. Maybe a Guardian would come along in the coming months, and there would finally be something interesting to-

A flash, somewhere off to his right. Bolas peeked out from the main entrance to the Cabal fortress to see what it was. He couldn't see anything over there at all, not anymore at least. But he could have sworn that a Phalanx had been patrolling in that direction…

The other Psion next to him, Krafet, issued a guttural growl. He wanted to know what Bolas was looking for. The latter was about to reply when he saw another flash out of the corner of his vision.

Turning quickly, he spied a shield fall to the ground with no one around it. A Phalanx shield.

Krafet noticed as well, and raised his weapon in defense. While he remained at the door, Bolas jogged over to the shield and flipped it over. Aside from the fact that there was no Phalanx soldier attached to it, it seemed normal enough. There wasn't any damage or inclination that something was out of the ordinary.

He turned to tell Krafet this, but realized that the entrance to the base was completely devoid of any sign of him. Bolas quickly stood up, and he felt something that the Cabal didn't feel very often.

He felt fear.

A wet smacking noise emanated from behind him, and he turned only to be blinded by a white flash. _Something_ had opened in the air above him, some kind of portal or tear in space. A vaporous tendril snaked its way toward him, and ensnared him in its coils.

Cold washed over him, a wave of nausea overcoming his body. He could feel his body emptying itself of _him,_ and creating room for some foreign entity, some other creature's will to invade. His mind dissipated until it was no longer his own.

Unable to fight, he was whisked away into the void, just another victim amidst the countless souls who would be taken tonight.

—X—

A light lit up on the wrist interface. Drowsily, the person to whom it belonged to moved to answer it. "This is Eager-11, head of the City Task Force."

" _Eager?"_

Recognizing the voice, he leaned closer and stared at it more attentively. "Ikora? I don't usually hear from you, not since… well, you know."

" _Something has come up. We don't know exactly what, but… I need you to bring them in."_

Eager sighed. "Like, _them?_ "

" _Eager…"_

He groaned. "Okay, okay. I got it. I'll get on it immediately."

" _Thank you, this is of the utmost urgency. We'll brief them when they come."_

" _If_ they come," he muttered.

" _What was that, Eager?"_

"Nothing!" he exclaimed with a mockingly cheery tone. "Just that I'm contacting them."

" _We'll see you soon."_

The connected ended, and he held the area where the bridge of his nose would be if he had a nose. "They aren't gonna be happy about this."

* * *

 _A/N: This is the fifth book in an ongoing series of mine, "Guardians Never Die". Though they will not be **absolutely necessary** to read before this story, it is highly recommended that you read it first before continuing with this one in order to understand who the main characters are, and many references to the previous stories. You can access the previous stories on my author page._


	2. Reunion

.

* * *

 _"From across the ruined earth they came, seeking shelter from the storm."_

 ** _\- Grimoire of the City_**

Every wayward soul unlucky enough to be born outside The City's protecting arms whispers its truth across the wastes: a metropolis, risen from the ashes of the Collapse, sheltered by the Traveler. It is a promise and a dream, the only refuge from the Darkness.

The City is a thriving walled ecumene, rich with the languages and traditions of every surviving human and neohuman culture. The City's population faces real challenges: inequality, fear, scarcity, and the specter of internal strife. But the great traditions of the Golden Age live on, and many classes of suffering and injustice have been eradicated forever.

* * *

THE CITY

* * *

"Hey Dawn, you want a glass?"

"Sure, why not?"

Scorch heard her friend's enthusiastic reply to her query, and added a third glass to the two she was already filling up. Once finished, she gripped them all carefully and walked back to the living room where Dawn and Rook were waiting for her.

"Here you go," she called to the Rook, handing the male Exo his drink. He nodded cheerfully as she moved on and gave Dawn hers as well.

"Thanks Scorch," he said, bringing the rim of the glass to his lips. She chuckled.

"Not a problem."

Spectre materialized, and looked around the group. "I don't hate to be a bother-"

"Then don't!" replied Scorch jokingly. The Ghost looked her over with an apprehensive feel.

"There's an incoming transmission for you and Dawn."

She raised an eyebrow. "From who?"

"Seems like it's from the head of the CTF."

She sighed. "Alright, let's hear it."

There was a momentary pause as Spectre expanded his body, allowing himself to receive the signal better. They waited for someone to speak. _"… Scorch? Dawn?"_

Now, the other eyebrow raised as well to match her first. "Eager?"

" _Yeah."_

Even Dawn seemed surprised. "When did you become head of the CTF?"

" _A lot has changed since you guys have been … absent."_

Scorch nodded, accepting that answer. Rook watched her facial features as she spoke carefully. "I can't imagine that this is just a courtesy call?"

" _Unfortunately, no. I … I need you all back here."_

She groaned. "Eager, I-"

" _I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't important. Ikora asked for you all personally."_

Now, that was interesting. She bit her lip, thinking it over for a moment. Upon hearing a small coughing sound, she looked over to where Rook was trying to get her attention. He nodded slightly, trying to hint subtlety as to what he thought she should do. She noticed the slight resigned smirk on his face, and felt herself give in.

"Alright, Eager. We'll be there soon."

" _Thanks."_

* * *

 _Dreams of Alpha Lupi_

 ** _\- Ghost Fragment: Jupiter_**

Even the largest body lets itself be pushed where it needs to be, seduced into nice, warm loving orbits. Persistence is the key.

Seafloors transform and then yank themselves skyward, shattering the icy crust. New worlds awaken in the swirling depths.

You build homes around this half-born sun ripped by storms and supersonic wind.

* * *

EUROPA

* * *

A boot crunched on the snowy ice as its owner walked through the silent and beautiful, though treacherous, landscape.

The boot's belonged to that of a Hunter. They seemed to be for a variety of environments, combining comfort with effectiveness. The rest of their armor matched; lightweight yet durable. Rather than a heavy chest-plate, they wore a padded vest, looking more like a jacket than anything else. Behind them trailed a cloak, short and tattered from being exposed to such harsh elements. Their 'Bittersteel' scheme matched that of the Europan landscape.

Next to the Hunter was a Titan, looking every which way as they followed behind the former. Their armor appeared to be much tougher, and in better condition than the Hunter's. That was normal, as Titans usually followed an almost protocol-like discipline when it came to maintaining their armor. Hunters, though sentimental, would often simply wear their gear until it no longer functioned. Their armor matched even more, what with being white with cyan accents; if standing still, they were nearly unseen in the tundra.

Walking over a rise, the pair looked out at the fields of ice before them. The Hunter turned and pointed towards a spot on the horizon that looked promising. The Titan nodded, but before they could hop over the rise completely, an incessant beep began to emanate from the wrist of the Hunter. Holding a hand up to stop the Titan from advancing, they lifted it up to see the frequency. Upon identifying it, they tapped in a few commands on the interface to both listen and patch the feed through to their partner as well.

" _Guardian, come in. Can you hear me?"_

"I can read you loud and-" They paused. "Eager?"

" _Yeah, it's me."_

"Didn't expect you to be the one calling."

" _It's a long story. I know you and Ash are pathfinding, but I need you back here at the Tower. Urgent matters at hand."_

They snorted. "How urgent?"

" _The Vanguards are asking for you all personally."_

Now that hadn't happened in a long time. He looked over at the Titan next to him as she contemplated what to do. She shrugged, and gave a thumbs up. He nodded, then turned back to the interface.

"Noted. We'll be there within the next hour or so."

" _Understood. See you then."_

* * *

 _"Beneath crossed swords, a refuge for peace."_

 ** _\- Grimoire of The Tower_ **

The Tower is the only home many Guardians ever know.

To the people of the City, it stands as a promise that we can endure. The merchants and citizens who fill its plazas and halls are as dedicated to the reclamation of our worlds as the Guardians who venture into the Darkness beyond.

* * *

THE TOWER

* * *

Scorch looked around the interior of the Hall of Guardians, seeing that not a lot had changed aesthetically since the last time she'd been here. She and Dawn had come as soon as Eager had told them to, and so were dressed in nothing but their casual clothing.

The Exo looked at her from beside her, and spoke as they walked. "What do you think they're calling us back for?"

Scorch shrugged. Crota had been the last major threat to the City, but they'd dealt with him quite a while back. There just wasn't as desperate of a need for Guardians now; the Legends had seen to that. Matt, Ash, and Aria, formerly known as the Heroes, had stopped the last major attack of the Darkness against the City and recovered the Spark of the Traveler. She, Dawn, and Eager had destroyed the Vault of Glass as well as rescue the other three while they were known as the Seekers. Then, all six of them, now known as the Legends, had banded together and taken down the Hive Prince. Not to mention that Aria had killed Skolas, the Kell of Kells, not long after.

With such threats gone, the Reef had been slowly welcoming the presence of Guardians in its boundaries, extending a hand of friendship to the City. Now, relations with the Awoken were better than they'd been in years.

Now that the armies of the Darkness had pretty much been disbanded, the Vex were no longer guarding the Spark, and major leaders of both the Hive and Fallen were dead, there wasn't much more to be done. Every day, the City was reclaiming more land for humanity. Soldiers were now explorers, venturing cautiously into the wilds to see what could be recovered.

That was what had driven them apart. Scorch had decided to enjoy some peace for one of the few times in her life; she didn't have to fight anyone, didn't have to race for money, wasn't struggling to stay warm in the winter. It was an opportunity to relax. Dawn had gone with her, loyal to her friend, and was now living with her and Rook. The three of them had enjoyed a time away for awhile, but it appeared that things might be changing.

Aria, as a typical Warlock, had entered a period of deep study and research. None of that interested Scorch, but to each their own. She spent most of her time here at the Tower, or in one of the massive libraries that Warlocks swarmed to like moths to a flame.

Apparently, Eager had worked his way up to the head of the CTF. Back when she'd first met him, he'd only been an officer. It looked like feats such as raiding the Vault of Glass and destroying Crota would help one ascend the ranks in no time.

Matt and Ash were among those now venturing out into the wilds. Last she knew about it, they'd gone to the Reef in search of any information that the Awoken had gathered about potential troves of Golden Age relics and ancient sites used by humanity's ancestors. She hadn't heard anything about them since.

As she and Dawn descended into the Vanguards' main chamber, Scorch noticed a familiar face next to Ikora. "Aria!"

She turned to them, and flashed an enthusiastic smile. "Hey, long time no see." She stepped forward a step to greet them, embracing both of them in a hug.

Once they detached, Dawn tilted her head. "Any idea why we're here?"

Aria shook her head. "Ikora wants to wait until 'everyone' else is here. But I guess if you two aren't the only ones coming, then it means she's also expecting-"

"Sorry I'm late," came a voice. "Had some paperwork to finish up."

Cayde and Zavala seemed to engrossed with something they were analyzing to look up, so Ikora was left to acknowledge him. "Eager-11. Glad you could join us."

"Of course, ma'am." He bowed in respect to her before turning with a smile on his metallic features towards the other three. "Man, is it good to see you guys again."

"Likewise." Aria beckoned her head at Zavala and Cayde. "So…"

Eager shook his head. "Sorry, but I don't even know why we're here. Just that it's-"

"You said urgent-?"

He stopped talking as he, along with the three of them, looked up at the stairs where two individuals had frozen in place upon seeing who was gathered below them.

Aria's mouth opened slightly. "You …"

Matt seemed a bit shaken as well, and turned to the Ghost that had appeared over his shoulder. "How long were we away this time?"

"Three and a half months."

His eyes widened, and he looked at the Titan next to him. Ash seemed nonplussed, and not in much of a position to say anything. He swallowed hard and turned to the rest of the group.

"We didn't realize … it had been so long, we're so … we're so sorry-"

He was even more shocked at the sudden bout of laughter he heard as Aria ran forward and dragged both of them into a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you two again!"

At a loss for what to do, he took a moment before deciding to hug her back. "We missed you guys too, we just lost track of time. It's so easy to do so, out in the wild."

The other three members of the Legends grinned, and stepped forward to offer their own greetings. Scorch smirked as she gave Matt a fist bump. "Good to see you guys aren't, as Cayde would say, 'not-alive'."

He chuckled. "What, don't think we can handle ourselves? Although if we do ever need help, we'll be sure to ask you for it." He winked, both of them laughing at the reference. Once a point of conflict between the two, they had long since moved past their earlier disagreements and become good friends. They talked about it comfortably without any malice of grudges against the other.

Ikora gave a small 'ahem'. "Now that you've all been brought here, perhaps we could explain why the situation is so urgent."

They all nodded, and gathered around the table. Cayde and Zavala finally seemed to notice them.

"Hey! When did they all get here?" the Hunter Vanguard questioned.

Ikora sighed. He shook his head to shake it off before focusing back on the task at hand, much unlike him. "Alright, well here's the basic premise."

He pointed at the device he and Zavala had been poring over. "This is a recording of a signal we received three hours ago. Yeah, yeah, mysterious signals are cliché, I get it. But here's where it gets interesting."

Cayde leaned closer to the table for emphasis. "It's a distress signal from a Cabal base on Phobos. Why is that interesting you ask? Well, think about this; the Cabal have several words for advance and none for retreat in their language. And if they don't ever back down from a fight, then they sure as hell don't ever cry for help … except for now, apparently."

Scorch understood what he was saying. "So if there's something that's bad enough to scare the Cabal…"

"… Then we should be just as worried," Cayde finished for her, nodding in agreement. "We need eyes and ears at that base, to see what we're dealing with. So guess where you all are going?"

Dawn cocked her head. "You need all six of us on Phobos?"

He laughed heartily. "Well, at least one of you is bound to make it back alive. Get ready, you leave in fifteen."

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am currently in the hospital, so updates are being put on hold. If you need anything, just PM me.**_


End file.
